8 Going On 13
by Crystal Persian
Summary: Sari's key has caused trouble yet again, but this time... it wasn't her fault! What will the autobots think when they see what happened to Sari? Especially Bumblebee? Sari/Bee
1. What Happened!

_**Before we begin, I just wanna dedicate this story to two VERY important people. This story is dedicated to my BFF Randomlass, who helped me BIG TIME with this story, because it's been hard for me these past few days, so please, if ya love the story, don't give only me credit, give her some to! The second person I wanna dedicate this to is... Mrs. Riegger, who was like a grandma to me. She just passed away, and it was very hard... to see her... gone.**_

_**I love these two so much. So, this is dedicated to the both of you!**_

* * *

Sari blinked, staring at the device that would usually be seen in one of the old cartoons. It looked like a laser that would shoot death rays at superheroes. Her eyes scanned over it, a thoughtful look on her features, "Are you trying to tell me that you're becoming a super villain, Dad?"

Professor Sumdac turned to his daughter in a flash, in his hand a small welding tool while his other hand was paused, stopping after searching for his welding mask. His mustache twitched, and he frowned, "Now, Sari, what would make you think like that?" Sari only grinned, her right hand reaching unconsciously at the key around her neck. Her father just watched her for several seconds, before his hand started fumbling around to find his welding mask.

"Then what does that ray-thingy do?" she asked. This caused him to pause in his search again, his eyes suddenly twinkling at the thought of his little Sari being interested in one of the biggest break throughs in his career.

Sari blinked when her father set the welding tool on the table before he walked towards the small device. He stared at his creation in awe, before declaring, "It is a device that will be one of my most successful medical breakthroughs. The Cancer Ray!"

"It gives people cancer!" Sari suddenly panicked, her hand clutching tightly to her key.

"No, Sari, it will destroy the cancerous cells with a little beam," he paused, "it could actually save the lives of people who get a cancer as severe pancreatic cancer to something as simple as a tumor. However, there are a lot of bugs that are needed to be removed from the system." Sari nodded, a look of relief crossing her features. Her father wasn't crazy, he wasn't the type of person who would intentionally hurt anyone, he was a true pacifist who happened to have an obsession with superheroes, and always wanting to save the day.

"Hey, Dad, maybe I can help," Sari grinned, before holding out her key. Professor Sumdac shook his head negatively, before he turned grabbing his welding tool, and finally noticed his welding mask located on the lower. Sari sighed, before letting her key drop.

"Okay, Dad," she sighed.

"Sari, don't forget your lessons," he called to her the second she turned on her heel to storm out of the lab. Sari turned, about to send a saucy comment to her father, when her key suddenly started to glow. Blinking several times, she watched as it began to levitate, moving away from her body and pointing towards the Cancer Ray. She tensed when the ray flashed a dull shade of purple, and then tiny laser beam flew across the room, only to be followed by over a thousand more. The daughter and father freaked, trying to dodge as the laser pointed in in every direction.

Two beams were shot only seconds after one another, both pointed in the direction of where Sari was standing. The eight year old squeaked, dodging the first one, only to fly into the second one. She let out a shriek, and a loud explosion was heard where the Cancer Ray was once standing.

"Sari!" Professor Sumdac called, "Are you alright!?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine!" the man blinked, noticing that her voice sounded slightly different, and held a small ring of maturity. He shook his head ignoring it.

"Turn on the fan, while I extinguish the fire," he ordered, as he turned, walking to the wall that held the fire extinguisher. He then rushed to his destroyed device, spraying away the flames that were caused by the small explosion. The smoke began to circulate throughout the room, and Professor Sumdac quickly opened the air vents throughout the room. The smoke quickly escaped the room.

"Ah, thank you, Sari," the man sighed turning to his daughter, only to gape at the sight of her.

"Dad?" the girl asked, blinking, "What's wrong? Do I have anything on my face?" Professor Sumdac only shook his head negatively, only to point towards the door.

"G-Go to the restroom, and look in the mirror," he stuttered, his body tense. Sari titled her head, before shrugging. As she turned, she winced, realizing her dress was a little tighter then she remembered, and her shoes were too tight. They fit just fine when she put them on that morning, why would they suddenly feel so tight. She sighed when the door slid open, and she turned sharply walking down the hallway towards the bathroom. The door automatically opened and she walked inside, turning to the mirror. She blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes, before looking herself up and down.

She drew in a deep breathe, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" She brought her hands to her eyes, rubbing them with the heal of her palm, muttering when she removed them that she was eight, and the person in the mirror was not her. She removed her hands, only to groan loudly noticing that she still looked the same.

"Sari?" she blinked, turning towards her father, who seemed to have been in the room for awhile. She made a face, wondering how long he had been standing there and why she hadn't notice him enter.

"Dad, what happened?" she squeaked. Her father sighed, shaking his head and looking away.

"Sari, I said that there were still bugs in it," he paused, "but I never imagined anything like this happening, especially to my own child."

Sari slouched, a slight pout crossing her features, "What do we do now, then?"

Her father eyed her for a second, before stating, "I suggest we find something a little more comfortably for you to wear." Sari nodded, allowing her father to walk up to her, place his hand gently on her back, before guiding her from the bathroom.

_-_

_I've been waiting forever! Where the slag is Sari?_The little yellow Autobot was impatiently waiting for Miss Sari Sumdac. Today, Prowl was watching a marathon of documentaries in honor of a some guy named 'The Crocodile Hunter.' Of course, at the same time as the marathon would be going on, a movie channel would be playing monster movies all day. Bumblebee was not to happy about Prowl wanting to have his television time to watch some guy catch animals on the television, so he and Prowl got into an argument about it, and it lasted until Optimus broke it up.

_Why does he think I watch too much television?_Bee fumed inwardly for several more seconds, before he noticed Professor Sumdac exited the building, a teenaged girl following after him.

_Where's Sari?_He studied the girl walking behind Isac Sumdac, her hair was down, reaching to her knees and the coloring was a dark red, her eyes were a dark burgundy, and she was wearing a dark purple skirt, with a white blouse that had short sleeves. She glared quietly at the Professor Sumdac, her mouth in a pout, muttering something. When Isac sent her a warning look, before he turned noticing Bumblebee.

"Ah, Bumblebee, welcome," he smiled as he approached the yellow bot, smiling brightly.

Bumblebee nodded, an unsure look crossing his features, "Uh, hey-" he paused, "Where's Sari, and who's she?"

The girl stepped up, staring at him oddly, making the yellow bot look down at the girl. A hesitant look crossed her features as she looked up at him, stating, "Uh, Bumblebee, I AM Sari."

Bee studied her, eying her with cerulean optics for several seconds. He shook his head, "You're not Sari, you're way too old." The girl's eyes narrowed fiercely, her cheeks puffing out and she turned away from him. Bee blinked at the reaction, unsure how to react to this girl who was claiming that she is Sari.

"Bumblebee," Isac sighed, "That _is_ Sari."

Bee stayed quiet for several seconds, staring at the teenage girl who was peaking over her shoulder, scowling at him. He blinked, once, twice, "WHAT THE SLAG!?"

* * *

_**LOL! Bet Bumblebee didn't expect this! Than again, who ever does?**_

_**Once again, this is dedicated to both Randomlass and Mrs. Riegger. Please R&R!**_


	2. Red Scorpion

_**HEY EVERYONE! To make a long story short, my BFF and I just finished the chapter you've all been waiting for! So, without further adue, here's chapter 2!**_

* * *

Something like this was impossible. Sure, they had written stories and made movies about it, but she could never really imagine something happening to her of all people. Sari inwardly sighed, while she remained scowling at a freaked out Bumblebee, who just couldn't stop staring at her.

The yellow bot was amazed at what happened to his friend. So many thoughts were going through his head, that he could only grasp onto one...

_Sari looks cuter…_Bee had plenty of time to think about things while staring at the older looking Sari. He wasn't sure what to say after his little outburst several minutes before. He tilted his head, "How did this happen?"

"It was an accident," Bee glanced at Isac, who was staring at his daughter, "Sari had found my new invention, and Sari being Sari asked questions about it. I told her that it was a Cancer Ray and that it was for curing cancer, but it was still undergoing construction. Her key suddenly activated the machine, and she was shot by the ray. After she was shot, the ray exploded, and when the smoke cleared, her appearance changed to what you see now."

Bee nodded, feeling a twinge of guilt in spark for doubting his best friend. He turned to Sari, opening his mouth to apologize, only to receive her back to him and a 'HMPH' as she crossed her arms over her chest. The yellow bot quickly maneuvered himself, so that he could stand in front of the girl. Sari stared at him for a second or two, before glaring at him, turning on her heel, her back facing him once again.

Several moments of silence passed, before Sari let out a squeak when a hand wrapped around her, and lifted her up. She frowned when she was face to face with Bee.

"I'm sorry Sari, I just didn't recognize you!" he stated, a hurt look on his metal features.

"I thought you were my best friend, Bee!" she cried. Tears of anger breached her eyes; she wiped them away, her scowl growing.

"I am your best friend!" Bee responded, "I mean, come one, I made a mistake!" She looked away, scowling off in some random direction. About two minutes later, Bee blinked when Sari braced her hands on his hand, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Sari!" he cried, "Stop that!" She growled, realizing she couldn't escape his grasp.

"Bee, I really need to be alone right now!" she gritted her teeth, glaring silently at him, "Put me down!"

"But…"

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" she screeched. Bee sent her a hurt look before carefully setting her down. She glanced up at him, staring at him for several moments, before turning on her heel and began sprinting off in some random direction.

Bee was about to say something, only to be stopped by Isac, "That is typical behavior for teenagers," he chuckled, before glancing at her, "also, you shouldn't have called her old, Bumblebee."

Bee blinked, "Shouldn't I go after her."

"Just let her blow off some steam, she'll forgive you," he smiled, "she cares to much about you to stay angry with you for long."

Bee blushed at the comment.

-

_He's so…grr…_

Sari balled her hand into a fist, stomping down the sidewalk. She had taken the bus to get down town, so that her distance from the little yellow Bot was as big as her father would possibly let her. How dare he call her old? She only aged about five years.

She froze in her tracks, look of realization, _That is a long time just sped up in about five milliseconds._

She had missed five years of growing up, loosing all the experiences that she could have faced in those years, and all because of the key. She reached into her shirt, pulling her key out, a guilty look crossing her features.

_The guys were right, I have been misusing the key. _

She let it slip from her hand, falling to her chest, before she started walking around. It was sort of her fault for everything, considering that she played with the key a lot, thinking that it was only a toy, and she could never imagine something like _this_ happening.

_**BOOM!**_

The sudden explosion from behind her snapped her from her thoughts, her eyes widening. She turned her head back, craning her head slightly as screaming people darted past her. Her eyes widened, noticing a sixteen year old girl standing in the side walk; short black hair with blood red streaks hung around a heart shaped face, blood red eyes emotionless and were surrounded with black eyeliner, the girl's lips were painted a shimmering black, and the girl was wearing tight black pants and wearing a black shirt with a red scorpion in the center that showed her midriff, her stomach and bare arms covered by fish nets.

Several moments passed and the girl remained still, before she made her way towards Sari, her black, steal toed boots making soft thuds on the sidewalk as the girl made her ways towards her.

_I've seen her on television._

Sari's eyes widened in panic, remember an emergency report on the news stating that this girl had escaped from a mass facility that held villains with super powers just that morning.

_What was her name again? _

Sari tensed when the older girl stopped in front of her. Sari trembled, eyes wide watching as the villainess stared blankly at her. The girl parted her lips, and a cold monotone cut through the air, "You are the daughter of Glimmering Hope and Isac Sumdac, correct?"

_Glimmering Hope?_

"Isac Sumdac is my dad," her voice quavered, unsure of what to say about Glimmering Hope. The girl nodded, before blood red eyes stared into hers.

"Then-" the girl held her hands out, wide, two glowing black orbs formed in her hands as red eyes glowed black, "I shall avenge my mother's wrongful death."

Just as that was said, several camera bots appeared, floating above their heads.

-

Bee was darting between car after car, making his way to his towards the base, sharing the bit of info to Optimus, "... And that's the whole story Boss Bot. I wasn't there to see what happened so other than what I told ya, I'm not sure what happened."

Bee screeched to a halt the moment he finished that last word, transforming and inside the base. The sound of Steve Irwin's thick accent filled the base, as he glanced over towards Prowl, who was sitting silently, watching as the Crocodile Hunter held a seat turtle in his grasp, the man talking excitedly about it, and how to conserve it. Bee rolled his optics, before making his way towards Optimus, who was standing there slightly surprised about the information that Bumblebee hand given him and by the fact the yellow bot had arrived so soon.

Shaking his head slightly, the Boss Bot sighed, "Bumblebee, could you explain that to me again, you were talking so fast that I couldn't understand what you were saying."

Bee slouched at Optimus's words, before opening his mouth to speak.

_-"We interrupt the Crocodile Hunter Marathon for this special News Bulletin."-_

Prowl shook his head, sitting up slightly. Optimus and Bee glanced at the television.

"_The world known villainess that had escaped her prison cell last night, has been spotted in downtown Detroit. What you're about to see is LIVE coverage from the camera bots." _

The screen flickered slightly, and a loud shriek echoed through the speakers. Bee and the other two bots in the room tensed slightly as two images played across the screen. One they had seen on the news the night prior.

_-Flashback-_

"Uh, Optimus, I think you should see this," Prowl peered at the television screen, putting the volume up.

"_Red Scorpion, daughter of world class villains, Dr. Malginus and Black Scorpion, has escaped from the Villain Correction Facility after attempting to flatten several major cities throughout the planet and plotting the murder of anyone related to Glimmering Hope, one of the greatest heroines to ever set foot in the Justice Force's hallway of greatness. Both Glimmering Hope and Black Scorpion died seven years ago, when the once called hero of New York City, Oroku Saki…" _

The tv was muted, and Prowl turned, staring at his comrades in silence. The eerie quiet was suddenly broken by the yellow bot.

"Glimmering what, and Black who??" Bumblebee asked in confusion, "Human names keep getting weirder-ow!"

"They're super hero names Bumblebee," Prowl told him after smacking the yellow bot in the back of the head, "hero's just don't go wondering around using there real names, it'd make it easier for arch villains to locate them when they're acting like normal people," Bumblebee was about to retort to that slap in the back of his head he got, when Optimus stepped up.

"That's not important right now," he began, "that girl is out there somewhere, no doubt causing havoc, and we have to stop her." Bumblebee and Prowl glanced at each other, before nodding.

_-End Flashback-_

The shriek sounded a second time, the familiar chord ringing through audio receptors loud a clear. Bee's optic's widened, before he stared wide eyed at the screen as the now teenaged Sari was running away from the villainess, black orbs being thrown at her, with sharp, unfeeling movements.

_Primus, no! _

"Bumblebee, is anything wrong?" Optimus Prime asked causiously as a look of absolute _horror _crossed the smaller Autobot's features.

But…his question seemed to go unheard when Bumblebee shouted directly afterwards, "SLAG IT! Sari, I knew I should have followed you! If I knew that some crazed FREAK would be after you!"

"Bumblebee what are you-"

The yellow bot transformed, before speeding out of the base. Prowl and Optimus glanced at each other, serious looks on their features.

-

Sari found it harder the breath as she ran faster and faster, her legs pumping as the sound of explosions surrounded her. The streets were empty, no man or robot were there blocking her way as she fled from the psychotic girl behind her.

A loud cry escaped her as she felt a blast at her heels and she flew forward, skidding across the pavement. She winced at the burning cuts on her arms as she turned to her back, staring wide eyed at the emo girl as a eerie shadow of fear overwhelmed her. Her body tremled slightly as glowing black eyes glared down at her.

"What did I ever do to you!?"

She had slipped, a horrid mistake. She knew villains all to well, but she couldn't help but find herself asking. Why was she the target? Was she just out to kill her because of her mother's demise?

The girl stared at her quietly, a glowing black orb in her hands. A shiver ran down Sari's spine as the older girl tensed her hand, causing the orb to wiggle, and the glowing to brighten. Black lips were whispering something that she couldn't understand, before the toneless voice began speaking, "Your mother killed mine, so I shall kill you. An eye for an eye. A life for a life."

Sari's eyes widened as the girl's fist clenched, the orb shivering as it began to fill with more power, soon enough the emo's body was illuminated by darkness, and a voice shrieked inside of Sari's mind.

_**REVENGE IS MINE!**_

Sari clenched her eyes shut, and she crossed her arms in front of her face.

_This is it, I'm dead. I never even been to New York City, or had the chance meet a movie star or anything like that!_

Before the blast was shot at her, Sari let out a squeak when she suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her, and found herself in the air. Her eyes snapped open, and she stared in the dark and masked face of a handsome teenaged hero. A soft blush crossed her features, as the loud explosion sounded below.

-

_Sari…trouble…_

Those two words rang through the yellow bot's mind as he sped towards the downtown area, unaware of the camera bots flying above him. They were no concern to him, and showing off wasn't his top priority.

_Red Scorpion…_

He found himself screeching to a halt, transforming, and sprinting realizing he was getting closer and closer. He felt a slight ache in his spark, hoping that he wasn't too late.

Explosion after explosion echoed off buildings of stone as he heard the rumbling footsteps of his feet. He hadn't realized that Optimus and Prowl were speeding in their vehicle modes directly behind him.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The ground trembled at the explosion, and cerulean blue optics widened. Bee found himself running faster, his vocal receptors strained as he screamed, "SARI!"

Turning a corner quickly, terror struck his features at the sight before him.

Red Scorpian stood her back to him, her arms held out in front of her, and a gaping hole showed the sewers below, the sound of broken pipes rushing water and waste to the spot added an eerie song to the scene.

Arms dropped limply, and a cold monotone filled the air, "Mother, I have avenged you."

Bee found his hands clenching, his horrified expression fading to one of total rage. He glared at the emo girl, his stingers appearing, charging up.

Just when Bee was about to aim at the girl, Prowl and Optimus transformed behind him; Optimus shouted, "Bumblebee, don't harm the human!"

Just as that was shouted the girl turned. Her void stare caused the three bots to stand alert, before the toneless voice spoke, "What do you want?"

Just as Bumblebee was about to shout something, a chunk of a building went flying towards the girl.

* * *

_**Guess Bumblebee learned something important! NEVER call a girl old! Who is Red Scorpion? Why does she want to kill Sari? To find out, you'll have to stay tuned! Please R&R, and don't forget to give credit to my BFF Randomlass!**_


	3. New feelings?

_***clears throat* Sorry about the wait everyone! My bff and I have been having a little trouble. So, to make up for it, here's chapter 3!**_

_

* * *

_

_Last time_

_Just as Bumblebee was about to shout something, a chunk of a building went flying towards the girl._

_**Now**  
_  
The three Autobots gaped slightly when the girl jumped and flipped over the flying object. Blank red eyes looked up as a voice shouted from above, "Misty! You were showing so much promise, what the heck happened!?"

The three Autobots looked up to see a teenaged super hero clad in silver and light green standing there. Bee's optics widened seeing Sari grasping to the hero's arm as if her life depended on it. The three pairs of optics turned when the emo girl began to speak, "I do not wish to become a hero, Silver Knight. Why can you not see past the lies the Silver Century has been telling you? I cannot change what I am, and I don't want to change either. Our families shall always be enemies no matter how hard you try to change that," she paused, "it's quite pathetic, if I say so."

"I thought you had given up your revenge!" the hero cried, "You know that killing one of Glimmering Hope's loved ones won't bring your mother back! An eye for an eye isn't lawful anymore! Misty, you need help!"

Red eyes stayed blank, "You keep on calling me by that name, why?"

"Because, that's your true name!"

As those words were said, the Red Scorpion's mouth twitched, an appearance of rage crossing her once blank features, "NO!" her shriek echoed loudly, "I AM RED SCORPION! SERVANT TO LORD SHREDDER AND MISTRESS KARAI! ALL YOU SAY ARE LIES!"

Optimus watched as the Red Scorpion's body tensed. When the leader first laid his optics on her, he realized that she was far more dangerous then she appeared. He could feel his spark reacting to her rage.

"YOU BOTH WILL DIE THIS DAY, AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU BOTH STAY DEAD!"

Optimus suddenly glanced at Bumblebee, the sound of his stingers charging made him open his mouth to stop Bee from harming the human, only to be drowned out when the yellow bot shouted, "YOU put one scratch on her, you're DEAD organic!"

"Bumblebee?" Optimus and Prowl glanced at each other a look of shock crossing their features.

"LOOK OUT!"

Bee blinked, hearing Sari's cry, before his optics widened as a black orb of energy went flying towards him.

"BUMBLEBEE, MOVE!" Optimus cried out.

The three Autobots dodged a black orb as it flew towards them; causing it to hit a building in there place, blowing it into pieces. Shortly after that orb made contact with the building, a second one was aimed at Sari and the teen hero.

Sari's eyes widened and she let out a sudden squeak when the hero scooped her up, and jumped off the building.

Red Scorpion collapsed, just as Silver Knight landed next to Optimus with Sari still in his arms. A bright light suddenly illuminated the area, causing Sari's eyes to widen.

"What in the-"

A dark figure in a metal suit stepped from the light, and the figure stood before the unconscious villain, a look of disappointment on his features. A menacing voice cut through the thick silence, "She still has not gained control over her childish tantrums," the figure shook his head negatively, before bending over and scooping her up in a gentle embrace, "She still has so much to learn."

The man in the metal suit turned to the Autobots and young hero, his red eyes narrowed, "It surprises me that you have gotten here so quickly boy, but it doesn't matter, for now." His eyes narrowed more, "You can protect Glimmering Hope's child for as long as you please, but trust me when I say this: I will destroy all of my enemies. Miss Sumdac will be the first of all the tragedies to befall to the Justice Force."

Silver Knight was about to shout something when the man turned, carrying Red Scorpion, walking into the light and disappearing.

The hero narrowed his eyes, "Dang you Shredder."

Several moments had passed, and Bumblebee had turned to glower at the hero that still hadn't put Sari down. He pointed at him, "Hey! You can put her down now!"

Sari turned her gaze to Bee, then she glanced at the Silver Knight. The two stared at each other, realizing that he was cradling her in a bridal style, making a soft blush crossing their features before she basically started wiggling to be put down. The moment the hero set her down on the ground, the pair couldn't look at each other in the eye.

"Excuse me miss," Sari blinked, looking up at Optimus, "do you mind telling us who you are?" Prowl nodded slightly, staring curiously at her. Sari slouched, blowing a few strands of hair from her eyes, before reaching into her shirt, pulling out the key.

"Is that a good enough answer?" she asked.

Prowl and Optimus blinked at the key, unsure of what to say at first. At first glance it looked like any ordinary key, but the more they stared at it, the more they realized…

"SARI!?"

She dropped the key, sending them a wicked grin, "Bingo," she paused, "at least you two didn't call me old." She glared at Bee slightly, causing the yellow bot to tense.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! WHAT IN THE SLAG DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU LET THAT GO!?"

Sari inwardly smirked, staring at Bee for several seconds, as if she was in a thoughtful manner. In reality, she had forgiven him before Red Scorpion had attacked her, in hopes of destroying her. After several seconds she stated, "I forgive you."

Bee stared at her, with a 'I-can't-believe-you' look, making her smirk outwardly. She reached up, placing both hands behind her head. She was about to say something when all of the sudden the hero's arm snapped out, his hand wrapping around her wrist gently. She turned her head, giving him a childish look, as dark eyes scanned over her now outstretched arm.

"You need to get your arms looked at," a finger was pressed gently on a scratch causing Sari to wince some. A gentle smile crossed the young hero's lips, "I could take you home, if you need me too, Miss Sumdac."

_H-he knows my name..._A scarlet blush crossed Sari's cheeks as she stared into the Silver Knight's masked eyes. She didn't notice the look of rage that had crossed Bumblebee's features; the yellow bot was about to say something when, "Th-Thanks, S-Silver Kn-Knight."

_Why do I feel all tingly inside all of a sudden?_

Silver Knight smiled, before turning his gaze towards Optimus Prime, "I'll take her home safely, so none of you have to worry about her." Optimus nodded, unsure of how to react when the young hero carefully picked up Sari bridal style and flew off.

"OPTIMUS! You just let that guy take her home!" The leader glanced at Bumblebee at the outburst, a slightly confused look on his features.

"He saved her Bumblebee, I think that would make him trustworthy enough to take her home," the reply made the yellow bot glare at the leader with a cold look in his optics. Prowl, carefully studied Bee, trying to read into his emotions.

"Why are you getting so worked up over this, Bumblebee?" the quiet Autobot meant for it only to be a rhetorical question, unfortunately, the respond was spontaneous and obvious on how Bumblebee felt about the new face in Detroit.

"Are you saying that I'm jealous of that kid because I'm not jealous of that kid! I mean, come on, look at me, I'm so much cooler then him!" Bee puffed out his chest, his optics narrowing at the ninja bot.

"I never said you were jealous." said ninja bot retorted with an amused look on his features.

Staring at Prowl for a few seconds, and realizing what he just said, Bumblebee gulped his face heating up. He blinked a few times, trying to figure a way to escape from Prowl and Prime's penetrating gazes, "I…uh…forgot! I gotta go get that thing for Bulkhead…because he's too busy with Ratchet! So, I'm just going to get the thing and head back to the base while you two just…umm…clean up."

"Bumblebee-" the little yellow 'bot transformed and sped off before Optimus prime could stop him.

Prowl turned his gaze towards Optimus, murmuring, "Optimus?"

The Autobot turned his gaze to his friend, before he let out a sigh, "I guess we should get to work then, Prowl."

"Excuse me."

Both bots blinked, before looking in the direction of an undamaged sector of the street. A woman stood there, her long brown hair pulled up neatly in a bun with tiny wisps of it hanging in front of worried brown eyes.

"May we help you miss?" Optimus asked, plugging into hero mode.

"I'm looking for Silver Knight."

* * *

_**Who is this strange woman? Is she friend or foe? How does she know the Silver Knight? Is Sari starting to feel emotions towards the new hero in town? Will Bumblebee EVER learn to keep his mouth shut? To find out, you'll have to stay tuned, and don't forget to read and review!**_


	4. Questions, and more questions

_**Hey everyone! My bff and I got to work again, and just finished another chapter for you all to enjoy! We hope you like it!**_

* * *

"_I'm looking for Silver Knight."_

The Autobot leader stared at the woman slightly slack jawed, unsure how to react to the statement. Why in the world would she be looking for him?

"How do you know him?" Optimus asked, staring at the woman.

Hesitantly, she reached up, brushing the few strands of hair in her eyes, "Let's just say, his father and my husband go way back." A small forced smile crossed her lips, and her dark eyes glanced around nervously; those small actions didn't go unnoticed by Prowl, who was watching the woman carefully. It seemed like she was terrified to be there, and that if she let her guard down for at least a minute then something terrible was going to occur and that she would not survive it.

Pursing his lips, he watched as she calmed when a cool gust of wind blew past, ruffling her long blue skirt and her white top.

--

Sari blinked, staring at Silver Knight quietly. The flight was silent, and she wasn't used to travelling with anyone in silence; sound was always bound to be around through voices or the radio. It was why she preferred riding around with Bumblebee: he always had something to talk about.

Silver Knight on the other hand, was silent. Maybe it was a huge part of being a super hero, the silence, so that he could listen out for sounds of trouble.

She blushed when he glanced down at her, sending her a sincere smile, before looking forward. She brought her hands to the sides of her face, trying to pull her hair (which was blowing widely) out of her eyes. She blinked several times at the teenaged hero, suddenly remembering something.

The Justice Force had stopped coming to Detroit. It had been eight long years since a super hero from any world organization had been to the city, actually. She wasn't exactly sure why it was, but it seemed a little odd that the son of the Silver Century would have come to Detroit after the Justice Force turned its back on them.

It just didn't make any sense.

"I have a question," she broke the silence, sucking in her bottom lip and chewed it nervously. She stared at the handsome, masked face as he looked down towards her. He nodded slightly, giving her full on permission to ask away.

"Why are-"

"THERE YOU ARE!!" a voice cried. Sari blinked looking backwards, blinking to see a female hero flying next to them. She didn't seem to pleased by the frown on her plump lips; however, her dark brown eyes shimmered with relief seeing Silver Knight.

"Snowflake," Silver Knight acknowledged her with a nod before stating, "why are you here?"

"My mother and I came here looking for you," the heroine stated, "after your father told you not to even think about going after Misty. You're just like my uncle; you never listen when someone gives you a direct order! Silver Century doesn't even know that you're in Detroit, yet. You do realize that you and I will probably have to do fifty flips for this."

"I'm probably going to have to clean the main hall," Sari blinked when he smirked, "you will have to do the flips, after all, my father isn't a ninja."

Snowflake glared at Silver Knight for a few seconds, before she blinked glancing down at Sari. Sari tensed when she stared at her with an intense look before her eyes brighten considerably, "She looks just like-"

"That's because she's her daughter," Silver Knight interrupted Snowflake.

"That is…" a big grin crossed the heroine's lips, and she brightened up, "awesome! Girl, your mom was one of the best super hero's of all time!"

Sari stared at Snowflake, a blank look on her features, absorbing the conversation.

_They know something about my mom…_

She drew in a deep breath, before, "What are you two talking about!? What do you know about my mom!?"

She blinked when Snowflake and Silver Knight stopped in their flight. The two heroes were just floating there; staring at her slack jawed and shocked. This gave her the time to study Snowflake carefully. The heroine had long brown hair that flowed gently in the breeze, and her dark eyes were covered by a white, glittering mask. Her super hero costume consisted of the colors sky blue and white; something that she would never picture the daughter of a ninja wearing.

After several moments of floating, Snowflake asked quietly, "You mean…Your father never told you, anything about your mother being a super hero?"

Sari sighed, shaking her head negatively, "My dad doesn't talk about my mother. All I know is that she d- passed away when I was a baby."

Snowflake smiled gently, "It must have hurt him a lot to have lost her, if he hasn't said anything."

Silver Knight nodded in agreement, "Well, I need to get her home."

"Alright," the heroine grinned, "would you like me to come, too, Silvy?"

Silver Knight sighed, "Its fine with me. But don't call me Silvy!"

Snowflake smirked as the pair started to fly again. Sari stared at Snowflake, noticing she was in deep thought when they were almost to her home.

"Miss Sumdac," Snowflake stated.

"Um…call me Sari," Sari stated, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, Sari," Snowflake paused, "your mom passed away eight years ago. Shouldn't you be younger if you were just a baby when she passed?"

Sari nodded, before she began to explain the entire story, Snowflake and Silver Knight listening intently to every small detail. Sighing, Sari finished, "And that's how I look like this."

"I see," Snowflake murmured softly. Sari blinked noticing that they were descending to her lawn. She blinked a few times, noticing her father standing on the front steps, a nervous look on his features.

The landing was gentle. The moment Silver Knight's feet touched the grass; it was as if they had been standing at that spot for hours. She flushed a lovely shade of pink when he set her on the ground.

At that moment, her father approached them, along with the sudden sound of a roaring engine coming towards the direction of her home. She stared at her father, and knew that he was torn by something by looking into his black eyes.

"Sari," Prof. Sumdac sighed, "I was afraid that this day would come," He glanced towards Silver Knight and Snowflake, "Would you three follow me, I wish to explain something to you all."

* * *

_**Dun, dun DDDDDUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!! What's Sari's dad talking about? Why are heros suddenly showing up in Detroit? Will Sari and everyone find out the truth about her mother? Who's coming in a car towards the Sumdac Tower? To find out, you'll have to stay tuned! Please give my bff Randomlass credit as well, and don't forget to R&R!**_


	5. What In The World!

**Hey everyone! We're back with a new chapter! Both Randomlass and I got a doozey of a chapter for you! We hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_"Sari," Prof. Sumdac sighed, "I was afraid that this day would come." He glanced towards Silver Knight and Snowflake, "Would you three follow me, I wish to explain something to you all."  
_

-

_**Now**_

The three nodded, Snowflake and Silver Knight glancing to each other with a knowing look. The sound of tires screeching caused the four to turn.

"OH SLAG!"

"Bumblebee!" Sari cried, eyes wide noticing that the yellow bot had gone out of control. She let out a squeak when she felt arms wrap tightly around her. She shut her eyes tightly, listening to the sound of Bumblebee transforming and tumbling a few times.

Her eyes only opened to see Snowflake holding her father in her arms, a shocked/worried expression on her features as she stared down at the Autobot, with a small 'o' on her lips as the two heros floated in the air with the daughter and father in there arms. Silver Knight was the first to speak, "Are you all right?"

"Ow…" Bumblebee sat up, "That has never happened before." Just as that was said, Snowflake and Silver Knight landed on the ground.

As soon as Sari was set on her feet she stared at Bee before asking, "Why aren't you cleaning up with Optimus and Prowl?"

Bumblebee chuckled, "Uh, well, you see...Optimus ordered me to check to see if you're alright."

Sari opened her mouth to reply, but stopped herself when in a sudden blur, Snowflake was knocked to the ground.

"Your dad made me tell! I didn't mean too, but he can read me like a book! Snowflake, please forgive me!" Everyone stared at the teenaged girl that had her arms wrapped around Snowflakes waist.

Snowflake went pale at the girl's words, "I-Is he (gulp) here?"

"No...but he might be on his way," the girl stated, "I teleported here because you know how I get when I get overly worried."

Bumblebee stared at the two girls quietly, unsure to what to say. They, like Silver Knight, didn't dress like normal humans; instead they dressed up in odd clothing with masks on their faces.

"Uh...who are you anyways?" he pointed at them.

The two girls blushed, realizing that they were still on the ground. Scrambling up, Snowflake helped the other girl up. The two bowed, and Snowflake smiled, "I'm Snowflake, and this is my cousin, Shadowdancer." Shadowdancer's blush grew and she nodded, before gently brushing grass off her black and green super hero costume.

"Okay, so what-"

Bumblebee couldn't finish his question when Issac cleared his throat, turning to Sari, staring at her with an apologetic look, "Sari, are you ready to learn the truth about your mother?"

Bumblebee blinked, turning his optics to gaze at Sari who was held a serious expression on her face. Bumblebee had never seen Sari look so serious, and it confused him greatly.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be, Dad," she smiled a little. Issac nodded, turning to the yellow bot.

"What I'm about to show all of you must be kept a secret," he whispered, "I've kept this secret, since I promised my wife that I would keep it that way until I found it was right to tell Sari." Everyone nodded, and Issac reached into his pocket, pulling a small remote which had a yellow button on it. He stared at it for a few moments, before pressing it.

The ground rumbled, and hole opened up before the group.

--

Optimus Prime wasn't sure why he was taking this odd woman to the base, but something in his spark told him that if he didn't take her with them, then they'd probably be sorry for it. She was unusually quiet, her hand gripping onto a Yin symbol around her neck.

"Excuse me, miss," he asked quietly, turning a corner.

"Yes?" she murmured, turning her gaze towards the steering wheel. She blinked a few times, tilting her head slightly.

"May I ask for your name?"

"My name is-"

_"Prime! We need you at the base urgently! We have some uninvited guests!"  
_  
"I'm on my way Ratchet," Optimus stated cutting the woman off, speeding up.

Her eyes widened, and brought a hand to her mouth, "You're going too fast!" Her cheeks flushed red, and she closed her eyes, and she began to murmur, "Valley of Wong, Valley of Wong, Valley of Wong..." She squealed when Optimus turned, jerking her. He was relieved she was in her seat belt as he went faster.

She continued to quietly chant 'Valley of Wong,' until a shrill roar pierced the quiet a block from the base. The woman's eyes widened, and she sat up in the seat, "Kiyomaru."

Prowl sped past them, turning quickly into the entrance of the base, transforming.

"Kiyomaru, calm down!"

She felt her stomach jump into her throat when Optimus turned hard, stopping suddenly behind a baffled Prowl. She drew in shaky breathes, calming her stomach.

"That's not something you see everyday," Prowl murmured, his expression calm as he stared at the odd sight before him. Placing her hand on her stomach, she drew in a deep breath, before unbuckling herself and slipping out of the autobot. She shuffled a little a ways from Optimus, until she was standing next to Prowl.

Once her stomach calmed down a little, she turned her attention to the loud crashes of what sounded to be like lightning in front of her. She blinked twice, before her eyes flashed in frustration.

Prowl blinked in fascination watching as Ratchet stood in a fighting stance, electricity radiating off his hands, while a large, all brown except for its yellow belly, dragon like creature was countering the attack with electricity of its own. On the dragon's back was a blue banded humanoid turtle.

"Kiyomaru!" the room froze when she rose her voice, "Stand down!" The dragon, shrunk back at her words, and kneeled on the ground an ashamed look crossing his snout. She took a few steps forward, before simply walking towards the dragon. Once in front of him, her eyes glanced towards the rider. The rider's eyes held a slight hint of worry in them.

"What in Primus name is going on here?" Ratchet growled, glaring at the young woman, dragon, and mutant.

"Fascinating," Prowl murmured, "she's control that beast as if it were a dog."

The woman's dark eyes narrowed, and she turned to Prowl before hissing, "Kiyomaru is not a beast," the word slipped past her lips as if it was poison; "He's a dragtile, and has been my partner since I was a child!" She glared at the ninja bot for several seconds before turning towards the mutant reaching her hand out to him, in which he took it and dismounted from the dragtile. Moments afterwards, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

She returned the embrace, finding herself overwhelmed with guilt, "Did Akina and I worry that much, Leo?"

Optimus, who had entered shortly before the woman's outburst towards Prowl, watched slightly dazed as the woman and the mutant interacted. He watched as this 'Leo,' held the woman tighter before a soft whisper escaped him, "Of course, Krystal. Why did you lie to me?"

"The Silver Centry's son left the moment he heard word that Misty would be hear," Krystal paused, pulling out of his grasp slightly, "If you knew that Akina and I were coming here in order to find him, then you probably wouldn't have let us go because of what happened to Kaede eight years ago. We only told Abigail because I know how she can be when she's worried about any of us, and it would only cause you, Donnie, and Kat to become distressed. I really didn't mean to worry you that much, love."

Leo sighed, "I guess, I've been running from this for a long time." He chuckled slightly, reaching up to cup Krystal's cheek, "I guess, since what happened to Kaede, it's been hard. She was a good friend, and I think due to the people of Detriot blaming mutant's for her demise, I felt that it would be too dangerous for any of us to come here. That we'd... leave as tragically as she did." He sighed, brushing her cheek with his thumb, "I should be the one saying sorry for being part of holding everyone back." He pulled back into a tight hug.

"What in the pit are you two talking about, and why are you here?" Ratchet cried, glaring at the two strangers slightly.

The couple turned, staring up at Ratchet quietly, before Optimus stepped up, "If you don't mind me rephrasing." He glanced at Ratchet before glancing back at them, "Who are you and what exactly brings you here?"

The two broke from their hug and turned to Optimus Prime. The mutant eyed him quietly, before bowing his head, "My name is Leonardo."

The woman glanced to Kiyomaru, which caused the dragtile to stand up and walk to her side. The two bowed, "And my name is Krystal."

"Uh, its a pleasure to meet you both," Optimus nodded, "We-"

"We know who you are," the woman paused, glancing towards Leonardo then back to Optimus, "You're team, even though you don't realize it, are known world wide. We know exactly who all of you are."

Optimus nodded, watching as she reached a hand out stroking the dragtile's snout, "You've already been introduced to Kiyomaru." She shot the ninja bot a glare before she smiled a little, "I apologize for his behavior, and my husband and I will see to it personally that we fix any of the damages he has caused. As I had said before, he is my partner, and as my partner he is extremely over protective of me and my loved ones. He has been this way every since he had selected me to be his handler when I was at the age of five."

"Wait, shouldn't it be the other way around?" she glanced at Prowl who was staring at her his expression unreadable.

"Dragtile's are not native of Earth," she paused, "as a matter of fact, I'm not of Earth either. My home world, The Valley of Wong, is a very primitive world clouded with magic and mystery. Its universe runs parallel with this universe, and every planet has an alternative version to itself between the two universes." Pausing she continued to gently stroke her partner's snout.

"Krystal, you're getting off subject," Leonardo pointed out.

The woman flushed, before giggling, "Sorry, love."

"Hold on," Krystal glanced at Optimus who was staring at her, the look in his optics skeptical, "If you and Kiyomaru are from another planet, then why are you here now?"

"Oh," Krystal smiled sweetly, "well, I'd have to say, fate is what brought me to this planet. Kiyomaru and I were accidental sent here years ago, when I was barely seventeen," she paused, "and I met Leonardo, and we fell in love." The woman flushed slightly, only to blink when Leonardo sent her a stern look reminding her that she was getting off topic once again.

"Now I have a question," Krystal and Leonardo turned their gaze to Prowl and nodded, "If you were so reluctant to come here, why are you and other mystical beings like the Silver Knight, showing up so suddenly?"

Instead of Krystal answering, Leonardo spoke, "An old enemy of my family is forming an army of super villains and some of the evilest minds known to human kind so he can over throw the world. Misty, or Red Scorpion, is the first of many that were kidnapped from the Justice Force's rehabilitation program."

"You see, Silver Knight," Krystal paused, before murmuring, "Adam, became emotionally attached to Misty. He'd do anything to return her back to the way she used to be. Unfortunately, even with all the good this can bring, it worries us greatly because his mind is so clouded that he could forget what his true purpose is."

Optimus nodded, before stating, his tone serious, "Before you came along," he stared at Krystal for several seconds, before continuing, "This 'Misty,' was after one of our friends. Why?"

Krystal blinked, before she titled her head, "Who was this friend she was after?"

"Sari Sumdac, daughter of Professor Issac Sumdac," Optimus stated.

Leonardo and Krystal remained silent, their expressions becoming a mix of horror and excitement.

Ratchet, after silently fuming during the question and answering found himself asking, "You two know something that we don't." He paused scowling slightly, "Whatever it is, ya need to come out with it."

"Sari Sumdac," Krystal paused, "Is Glimmering Hope's daughter."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! What does Sari's dad wanna show the kids? Is Sari in more danger than she realizes? Who's this villan that Leo's talking about? Will anymore mystical beings show up? Just who WAS Glimmering Hope?! To find out, stay tuned for the next chapter of: 8 Going On 13! Please R&R and don't forget to give Randomlass credit too!**


End file.
